Ladies Love Academy
by MaliciousFiction
Summary: Ladies Love Academy; Sakura begins a new life in a new area with some new people at a new ALL GIRLS Academy. Will she be able to handle it all? (WARNING: Story will contain; Girl x Girl, Futanari, Foul language, and more. This is your warning).
1. Chapter 1

*****Please note that this story WILL contain Futanari characters and then some, if anything disturbs you, don't read on and click off. This is your warning.*****

Chapter 1

 **Sakura POV**

*BZZT BZZT* *BZZT BZZT* *BZZT BZZT*

I smash my alarm clock so hard that it shatters into pieces at the thought of having to wake up. I stretch and let out a long yawn as I look out my window and see the sunlight shining into my room. I look over at my secondary clock and the time says 6:45 AM. I get up and head for the shower followed by making my way downstairs to get some breakfast. Following breakfast, I return to my room where I remove my pajamas, my breasts bouncing after removing my night shirt. I slide on a lace pink bra followed by my red tank top. I plop down onto my bed and slide on a pink thong that doesn't cover much of anything, followed by a tight pink skirt that ends above the knees. I look back over at my clock and the time reads 7:00 AM, I need to be at classes by 7:30 AM. " I better get moving" I say to myself as I pack my bag for class.

"This is it.. This is the day I start classes." I begin to say to myself as I stand in front of a giant school building. I had only just recently moved to this area to begin attending classes at this academy. Ladies Love Academy that is. It's an all girls school, so this shall be interesting. As I unpack my bags from my car, a rather robust blonde haired woman approaches me.

"Welcome to Ladies Love Academy!" The woman exclaims. "I don't believe I have seen you around this academy before, what might your name be?"

"Oh! Thank you! My name is Sakura. Today is my first day here." I replied, turning red in the face as I grow nervous.

I feel like this blonde haired woman realized how nervous I am because she chuckles to herself and smiles.

"There is no need to be nervous, my dear!" The woman says to me. "You'll more than enjoy your time here at my academy. I am in charge of this campus. You can call me Principal Tsunade."

"Oh, well I-" Before I could finish talking she cuts me off.

"There will be two girls here shortly to assist you with whatever you need."

She studies over a clipboard looking for my name. I can't help but stare at her chest as she looks for my name because her giant breasts seem like they're about to burst out of her shirt, which it is easy to tell she's not wearing a bra, you can see her nipples sticking through her shirt.

"You know, my eyes are up here." Principal Tsunade says with a smirk.

"O-Oh I'm sorry, ma'am!" I say with a shaky voice, my face growing more red than a lobster.

"Your room will be on the third floor, number 32. It'll be on the door like this." She shows me the paper with my room number on it with a picture that shows a door with a plaque that ways 32(3).

I nod my head in agreeance and she proceeds to head back into the school. I turn back to my car to retrieve my items when a girl appears behind me.

"Hello!" The random girl exclaims.

I nearly jump out of my skin at the sound of her voice in my ear.

"I'm sorry" She giggles. "Didn't mean to spook you, I'm here to help with your bags and show you to your room. I'm a guide at this campus."

"Oh. Well, thank you I app-" The random girl cuts me off as I'm talking.

"Come on! I'll show you to your room!" She yells as she grabs a bag from me and starts walking inside.

I quickly grab my bag and follow her into the school, as we enter my mouth drops at the sight. The inside looks luxurious for the area it's located in. Marble columns around the main lobby, a gorgeous glass chandelier, and what looks to be like marble flooring as well. I notice the guide is getting away from me so I pick up my pace too quickly catch up to her and before I know it. I'm standing in front of the door to my new home for the next five months.

"Welcome to your new home!" The guide kindly says. "Just so you know, each resident here has at least two other roommates, so you'll be sharing this room with two others."

"Okay, thank you so much for your help!" I respond happily with a smile on my face.

Without a response the girl skips away, leaving me alone in front of the door that says 32(3). "Well… Here goes nothing, I guess!" I say to myself as I open the door….

 *****Please note that this if my first FanFiction story (after quite some time), so I'd appreciate any feedback to the story and please keep hatred to yourself, that would be greatly appreciated. Please submit any ideas that you may have for Chapter 2!*****


	2. Chapter 2

*****Once again! This story WILL contain Futanari, Girl x Girl, Foul launguage and more! You've been warned..*****

Chapter 2

Without a response the girl skips away, leaving me alone in front of the door that says 32(3). "Well… Here goes nothing, I guess!" I say to myself as I open the door….

….I peer into the room and find a beautiful looking blonde girl. Her hair is in a pony tail with a little bit of it covering over one eye. She is lost in her studies as I walk into the room. One side of the room has a single bed, while the other side of the room has a bunk bed. The beautiful blonde haired girl is on the top bunk of the bunk bed, the bottom bunk seems to be available, and the single bed on the other side of the room has a body pillow and different colored sheets and blankets on it compared to the bunk bed.

"Hello? I'm Sakura. It's nice to meet you!" I yell out to the blonde girl.

"Oh! Hi! Sorry, I didn't hear you come in!" She exclaims, jumping down from the top bunk in just a black tank top and black lace panties. "I'm Ino. It's nice to meet you to!"

She extends her hand offering a hand shake. I take her hand, she has a strong grip, but at the same time her hand feels soft and deliquate.

"So, I understand that there are three people per dorm?" I asked hesitantly.

Ino smiles and tilts her head, responding "That's right! It's going to be you, myself and-" Just as she's about to say who our third roommate was she walks into the room.

"Hey Ino! I'm back from the library!" Exclaims the third roommate. "Oh? I'm sorry! I forgot we had a new roommate coming in today. I'm TenTen, nice to meet you." TenTen stands confidently, her abs showing from the belly shirt she's wearing, and her well defined ass pertruding through her leggings.

"Hi, TenTen. My name is Sakura. I guess I'll be your new roommate." I respond trying not to show how nervous I am.

TenTen walks past me over to her bed and plops down, her tank top flying off her body, releasing her well defined, perky breasts. Followed by her leggings, which drop straight to the ground in the blink of an eye, revealing white panties, but only with something inside of the panties. She immidiately flips herself around so her back and well sculpted ass are pointing towards Ino and I, and snuggles her body pillow.

"Don't worry about her, she's been studying so much she needs some her time." Ino whispers over to me. "Oh, and I noticed you stareing, yeah she's got a pretty mean cock down there." She adds with a smile before retreating to her bunk bed.

"A... A COCK!?" I scream in my head, still staring over at TenTen.

I slowly work my way over to my half of the bunk bed, I start to unpack my bag and change into my pajamas, removing my shirt and letting my boobs bounce freely, while also dropping the skirt I was wearing to the ground revealing my already wet pussy. I look over and notice TenTen's eyes are focused onto me. Unsure of what to do I pretend to not notice and continue crawling into bed, my back facing towards TenTen's half of the room. Suddenly I feel someone tapping on me.

"Hey, Sakura.." TenTen softly mutters.

I slowly roll over to face her, but instead I'm face-to-face with her large cock.

"I don't think we were properly introduced to one another yet, why don't you say we 'get to know' one another right now." TenTen continues, giggling softly.

Unsure of what to say or do I just nodded my head. Immidiately following TenTen climbs into my bunk with me, I'm laying on my back and TenTen is laying facing towards me, her cock pressed against my thigh. Her right hand, softly pressing against my stomach while the other one is bent at the elbow supporting her head up.

"So, what brought you here to Ladies Love Academy?" TenTen asks curiously, circulating a finger around my belly button softly.

"Well... Ladies Love Academy is the only place around this area that offers what, well.. What I'm pretty sure all of us are here to learn.." I respond delicately, unsure of my own answer.

TenTen smiles. "Yeah, that makes sense, actually. I'm here because the last school I had gone to didn't offer everything I wanted, so I transferred to here."

Before I could say anything, TenTen's hand has already reached my pussy without me knowing it. She starts to softly tease my clit, pinching it between her index and middle finger, rubbing it softly, teasing me by barely poking her index finger inside. I let out a few soft moans with each tease she decided to go with.

"O-Ohh TenTen..~" I softly moan.

TenTen smiles contently, teasing me even more then before, rubbing my clit more vigorously and fully inserting fingers into my wet pussy. My hand slowly grasps her hardening cock, and I slowly begin to stroke it. We both let out soft moans as to not wake up Ino. TenTen locks us both in a deep kiss, our tongues wrestling for dominance around one another. Each of us moaning into the kiss.

"Mmmmm~ Sakura." TenTen manages through the kiss.

Shortly after I slid down the bed a little bit, all the while TenTen situated herself over me, her hard cock situated in front of my face. I grab her shaft with one hand and aim it straight for mouth. I begin teasing her by softly licking the tip, and circulating my tongue around it. Finally, putting the tip and a little more in. TenTen lets out a soft moan as I do, my tongue circulating the tip, removing some pre-cum from her. Before I know, TenTen has taken full control of our situation, and is proceeding to throat fuck me. Each thrust bashing into the back of my throat, making me gag and choke more and more. My hands have wrapped around and grabbed her ass, squeezing and spreading her cheeks to tease her. However, I felt TenTen flinch a little, not letting up her pace on my throat though. Ino was behind her, spreading her ass cheeks apart as she licks the rim of her asshole.

"I-Ino~ I thought you were asleep?!" TenTen exclaimed through the sounds of moans.

"What? And miss out on all the fun? I don't think so!" Ino responded giggling, lapping her tongue around TenTen's ass.

TenTen continuously fucked my throat, shoving her cock down as far as it can go to the point where her balls slap against my chin with each thrust, all the while Ino is licking around the outside and inside of TenTen's ass. Ino positions herself to where she can rub her pussy against my leg, letting out soft moans with each stroke. TenTen, letting out slightly louder moans than before with each thrust, my tongue still lapping around her shaft as it can. As well as my muffled moans and gagging noises vibrating her cock. Neither of the two girls last much longer, I feel TenTen's cock start to twitch, and I could feel the pulse of Ino's warm, wet pussy. Finally, TenTen erupts in an explosion of cum as she tilts her head back with her mouth open letting out one last moan, spraying her hot, sticky fluids down my throat. All the while Ino is finishing up using my leg, the last few strokes sending pure ecstacy through her as her body begins to shiver, her back arches, and she sprays her own fluids over my leg and onto my bed.

"Oooooohhh! Fuck yes!" Both the girls exclaimed, shuttering with pleasure.

TenTen, still spraying hot hot cum into my throat. Finally, pulling out and dripping a few onto my boobs and bed. TenTen moves herself so she is to my left, while Ino to my right. Both the girls snuggle up and cuddle me as I'm still trying to swallow what is left of TenTen's cum in my mouth. Before I know it both the girls are out cold, and soon I drift off right after.

 *****I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1 &2! I'm looking forward to releasing more for you as I can. I'm not 100% on when an upload schedule will be however. Again, any suggestions for Chapter 3 is greatly appreciated, as well as any suggestions for improving the story! Thank you!*****


	3. Chapter 3

*****Once again! This story WILL contain Futanari, Girl x Girl, Foul launguage and more! You've been warned..*****

Chapter 3

 **Sakura POV**

It's finally the first day of classes, however my two roommates and I had other plans before attending.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ino says with a smirk.

"I say we just get this over with." TenTen replies.

Before I know it the two girls are butt naked and making out in the middle of the room. TenTen pushes Ino onto her bed, where she lands on the body pillow, following along TenTen lays down on top of her, continuing their kiss. I continue to sit in my own bed, only watching. I could feel my pussy growing warmer, and more wet, all the while my nipples growing harder. As the two ladies continued dancing their tongues in on another mouth, I began to undress myself so I was completely naked. I was feeling so hot from watching them, so I started softly fingering myself, letting out soft moans with each finger penetration.

"Mmmmm~ Fuck me, TenTen" Ino says seductively.

TenTen kindly obliged and brought her cock to Ino's face, pressing the tip gently against her mouth. Ino opens up and allows the long member to enter, the tip of her cock poking against the back of her throat. Before Ino knew it, TenTen was thrusting her cock deep into Ino's throat. Going faster and harder with each thrust. Meanwhile, I sat on the other side of the room, watching TenTen brutally fuck Ino's throat, still fingering away at myself, letting each moan get louder and louder that escapes. Ino tries to form some words, but can't seem to get any out. All that escapes from her are the sounds of her gagging and choking on TenTen's cock.

"Ooooh fuck yes, Ino!" TenTen exclaims excitedly, still furociously fucking Ino's throat.

TenTen pulls out of Ino's mouth, and right as she does Ino begins coughing and trying to catch her breath. TenTen positions herself perfectly ontop of Ino, aims her dick, and slowly starts pressing it against Ino's pussy. Ino lets out a soft moan, squeezing each breast in excitement. TenTen waits no longer, and slams her cock into Ino, her breasts jiggling with each thrust she performs.. I finally decided to join in, so I walk up behind TenTen and bend her over just enough, I could feel her body jump as she was not expecting me to be joining. Once she was bent over enough, I started to lick and finger her asshole. I could hear her letting out more and more moans, all the while Ino in sync with TenTen's moans. After a few more thrusts, TenTen is releasing her load inside of Ino, Ino letting out one final scream of pleasure while I back away from TenTen's rear end. She quickly turns to me.

"You're not going anywhere, Sakura!" TenTen says slyly.

Before I could even get the chance to move TenTen grabs a hold of me and throws me onto the bed next to Ino, who is still trying to gather herself. TenTen doesn't say a word, she grabs me again and spins me around so I'm laying on my stomach and then positions my butt into the air. She spits twice onto her dick and rubs it around to act as lube, before gently pressing the tip against my asshole. I squeal and squirm with pleasure as she tries penetrating my tight asshole.

"TenTen, I haven't done this before, be careful~" I exclaim, but she chooses to ignore me request.

Not listening to me, TenTen slams her cock inside of me. I scream out in pain and pleasure, the feeling of my asshole ripping open sends shivers throughout my spine. TenTen forms a small smirk as she begins thrusting in and out of my ass, both of my hands put out in front of me to keep my balance.

"Ooooh~! Fuck yes! Fuck me harder!" I scream in pleasure.

TenTen nods in agreeance and begins to fuck me as hard and as fast as she can, my breasts flopping around with each thrust. Ino finally came to and she maneuvurs herself so that she's laying down, her pussy in front of my face. I smile and immidiately begin licking and sucking on her clit. She lets out a squeal of pleasure. I can feel TenTen's cock pulsating inside of me, I feel like it's about to blow. I let out yet another long moan, arching my back and my head up into the air, quickly returning to Ino's delicate pussy. In a matter of minutes TenTen shoots her hot, sweet cum inside of my ass, and Ino reaches climax shortly after TenTen, followed by me. All three of us lay there panting and gasping for breath.

"Oh no!" Ino yelled out. "It's 7:50 AM! We have 10 minutes to get to our classes!" She continued.

Frantically, we all scatter to collect our clothes and get ready again for classes. Ino quickly fixes her hair so it's back in a pony tail with a little bit covering one eye. TenTen quickly fixes her hair as well, putting two buns in the back. We all race putting our clothes on, that we don't even think about checking ourselves in the mirror, we just go.

 **-Finally arriving in class-**

"Sakura, you're late..." The teacher looks over at me with a scowl.

"I know, I'm sorry. I got caught up handling something." I responded nervously.

I head over to an empty chair next to a beautiful girl, with a perfectly built figure and navy blue hair. She looks over at me and smiles, admiring my face.

"You um... You have something on your face." The girl says with a questionable look on her face. She hands me her mirror, and I start inspecting my face, only to realize there's dried up cum on my chin and cheek.

"O-Oh.. Yeah, thanks." I respond trying to get it off my face. "I'm Sakura by the way."

"Oh! It's nice to meet you, I'm Hinata. I-Is... Is that cum? On your face?" She says with a giggle.

Nervously I respond, "Well.. Yeah, actually. It is.." Shivers go down my spine as I say that. 'What will she think of me now?' 'Why did I admit to it?' I think to myself.

Hinata smiled, "Well, I'm gonna guess you and your roommates had a little fun then. I wouldn't mind being invited." She replied.

Before I could say anything the teacher stops our conversation. "HINATA, SAKURA! Enough talking!" She errupts. After clearing her throat she continues. "Now then, class. I will be your teacher for the semester. You can call me Professor Shizune. Welcome to Sexual Basics 101."

After class I walk out with Hinata...

"So, did you want to come back to my dorm with me?" I ask Hinata.

"Oh! Certainly! I'd love to meet your roommates as well." She responded.

And off we were. We made our way back to my dorm room where Ino and Tenten already were, both buried in their studies.

"Hey guys. I brought a friend over!" I exclaimed, entering the room with her. "This is Hinata.. Hinata, this is Ino and TenTen." I continued introducing everyone.

"Hey Hinata! Welcome!" My two roommates exclaimed together.

I brought Hinata over to my bunk, where she happily plopped her toned body. I look over at Tenten and Ino, who both have smirks on their faces. Hinata was looking over Tenten, smirking as well. Tenten made her way over to Hinata and began undressing her, starting at her white blouse, to her white silk bra, and then down to her black knee skirt, and finally her white silk panties. There she was, in complete nudity, her beautiful, round, perky breasts bouncing from just being set free..

"Mmmm.. Seems you don't waste any time, do you." Snickered Hinata.

Tenten ignored it and completely undressed herself, revealing her cock once again. Ino and I just looked at each other from what was unfolding before us. In a matter of minutes, Tenten had already mounted Hinata and was fucking her sweet pussy. Hinata let out a few soft moans at first from each thrust that Tenten completed. Ino and I began undressing and once completely nude, decided to join in. Ino hovered her pussy right above Hinata's face and lowered herself, smothering her face with her buttocks. Hinata starts swirling her tongue around Ino's vagina as best she can, sending shivers of pleasure throughout her body. As for me, I'm over Hinata as well, only with my back to Ino, who is fingering me, and I'm making out with Tenten. All four of us let moans at the same time, each time getting louder and louder. I feel my body start to shake, as I feel Hinata's and Tenten's. Tenten tilts her head back and lets out a gasp of pleasure as she errupts inside of Hinata's pussy, followed by me onto Ino's hand and fingers, then Hinata onto Tenten's cock and finally Ino over Hinata's face.

"Oooooh~ She certainly knows how to work her tongue." Ino joked.

Ino forgot that she was hovering over Hinata's face and just completely sat on her face, completely smothering her, making it hard for her to breathe. And with me sitting over he torso and Tenten covering her legs, it's hard for her to move to give any signal of being suffocated. 15 seconds pass by and we finally catch our breath and move ourselves. Hinata, gasping for air from being smothered..

"Oh! Hinata I'm so sorry! I don't know how I forgot!" Ino said quickly and worriedly.

"D-Don't worry about it. Kind of turned me on." Hinata joked back.

"Ummm, girls.. We're gonna be late AGAIN if we don't move now!" I quickly replied, racing to put my clothes back on again.

All the girls raced to get dressed and get their books together for the next class. We all raced out the hall and down the halls or to the next buildings over, only making it with seconds to spare...

 *****Thank you for reading Chapter 3! I hope you've enjoyed thus far. Any reviews for Chapters 1, 2 and this one will be greatly appreciated, and please feel free to leave any feedback as to what you'd like to see in Chapter 4! Thank you!*****


End file.
